Not Exactly a Mistake
by aedy
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been a couple for some time now but something is off. What happens when Blaine leaves for the Summer and Kurt finds what was missing?


**Title**: Not Exactly a Mistake  
**Summary**: _Kurt and Blaine have been a couple for some time now but something is off. What happens when Blaine leaves for the Summer and Kurt finds what was missing? _  
**Characters**: Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman, Blaine Anderson  
**Genre**: Oneshot  
**Warnings**: OOC  
**Pairing**: A little Blaine/Kurt and a lot of Puck/Kurt  
**A/N**: This story is a fill for an anonimous prompt in the Puckurt community. **Unbeta-ed**. Kurt never left for Dalton and this story takes place during the Summer before the guys' senior year.  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Words Count**: 5896

* * *

Kurt has his hand in Blaine's hair and the other boy's has his mouth on Kurt's neck. It's in that moment, while Blaine is dry-humping him, that a thought suddenly strikes him. It isn't working. The passion that is supposed to be there alongside with words like "love" and "like", just isn't in the picture. They have been together for a while now, the Friday night dinners turned somewhat in true dates that had become some kind of love story, but Kurt still feels like something is missing.

Caught in the dating for the first time, Kurt has let himself go along with everything but every time they are kissing, making out, or even giving each other hand jobs, the soprano can't help but search for a sparkle that just isn't there.

He isn't sure how to tell Blaine that things aren't working, and he hasn't even talked about it with Mercedes. However, not talking about the problem, isn't going to make things right.

Still, even after almost five months of being together without things changing, Kurt is still determined to try to make things work. He tries to focus on Blaine's mouth that is currently kissing down his neck, but he puts his hands flat against his boyfriend's chest and pushes him back a little.

Blaine sighs. "What's wrong?" He slides off of Kurt and lays down on the bed next to him.

"I'm still not ready." Huffing, Blaine crosses his arms over his eyes and Kurt nervously glances back at him. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," he mumbles in reply. He is trying so hard to be a good boyfriend, but he is a male and he is going crazy without sex. He disentangles his arms and looks over at Kurt. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be pressuring you, it's just…" Blaine sighs and sits up, sliding his hand in his boyfriend's. "We've been together for five months and it's been even longer since we started dating. I don't understand what it's wrong," he pauses, sliding his hand under Kurt's chin to make the boy look at him in the eyes. "You know that I love you, right?"

The pale boy nods and sighs heavily. "Wait just a little longer?" Kurt asks softly, his hand coming up to cup his boyfriend's cheek. He gives him a soft kiss on the lips before pulling back again and getting up from the bed.

Blaine wants to ask something like, '_I don't really have a choice, do I?_' but finds himself nodding because he knows that it's going to be Kurt's first time and it's kind of a big deal, so he is going to wait a little longer.

"Thanks," Kurt says with a big smile on his face. "Now hurry up! My dad is going to be back soon."

* * *

The "a little longer" turns into a lot longer and soon enough the school year is over and it's time to leave town for the Summer. Blaine has to go visit his grandparents in Indiana (he won't be back until August) and Kurt stays in Lima. Out of all the kids in the Glee club, Santana, Brittany and Quinn are the only ones going away because they have a cheerleader camp and for the first time ever, even Tina and Mike stay in town. Therefore, it's only normal to hang out together almost every week-end.

The gleeks meet at the swimming pool, at Kurt's or most of the time at Rachel's and it's while there's a party at the girl's house that things change for Kurt.

Despite what Mercedes would think if she knew about what happens that night, Kurt is not drunk and neither is Puck. They simply get to talk for a little while sharing a couple of beers and ever since April got Kurt drunk with the heavy stuff, the soprano knows how to hold his alcohol. So, when Kurt starts talking with Noah about his problems with Blaine, they aren't drunk, they're simply sitting on the edge of Rachel's swimming pool, jeans rolled up to their knees and legs in the water.

"You asked him to wait nine months and he did? Are you sure that the guy has a dick?" Puck asks, chuckling in his beer.

"Not everyone is a sex-shark like you, Puckerman," Kurt retorts.

"It's more than that, Kurt," Puck is suddenly serious and he moves in closer, the water of the swimming pool splashing around a little.

"It's not him the problem." Kurt sighs and watches their reflection in the water of the swimming pool. His eyes study Puck's body thorough the water and he tilts his head to the side a little, caught in the moment. It's when he feels a breath caressing his neck that he snaps back to reality. Suddenly, Noah is staying very much closer than Kurt is comfortable with.

"Then it's you? Or doesn't he get you hard?"

The soprano blushes at the crude phrase but finds himself shaking his head a little. "He gets me hard and he gets me off but he doesn't make me wanna go all the way, you know?" Kurt looks up from their reflection and locks his blue-green eyes with Puck's deep hazel ones. "No sparkle," he murmurs, quietly, afraid that maybe the jock is going to deride him because he still thinks about special moments and touches that make your skin tingle, and Noah has already slept with more women that he can count.

Puck puts his beer down. The echo of the beer bottle rattling against the ground sends a shiver up and down Kurt's back. Then, a hand is moving towards him and he could move away, but doesn't. He closes his eyes and waits and when those calloused fingers caress his cheek with a feathery touch, there are sparkles, and tingling and Kurt suddenly wants more.

The hand that Kurt still has closed around the neck of his beer loosen its hold around the glass and the bottle slips in the water of the swimming pool. Kurt opens his eyes and locks his gaze with Noah's. The moment is intense and Kurt almost feels like he should look away but finds that he can't and truth to be told, he doesn't want to.

Puck closes his hand around Kurt's cheek and his thumb starts stroking the soft skin in a circular motion. Noah leans in then, his lips barely a breath away from Kurt. He gulps because now he's nervous and doesn't know what he's doing even though he's been thinking about it ever since Kurt introduced Blaine to them with a smile and a, "This is Blaine, my boyfriend."

He doesn't know if Kurt wants to be kissed but Puck is pretty sure that they aren't supposed to be sitting on the edge of a pool, their legs deep into the water, with their hurts hammering so hard in their chests that they can hear each other's heartbeat either, but they are so he thinks '_what the fuck?_' and goes for it.

Puck closes the distance between their mouths and brings their lips together in a soft kiss. Their lips barely touch before the Mohawk-ed teen is pulling back. "Feeling something?" he asks, his voice husky and he can't remember ever being so turned on by a simple peck.

Kurt can barely finds his voice when he opens his eyes and finds Puck looking straight at him. "Everything," he simply answers and then he brings his left hand up, resting it behind Noah's neck to bring him closer again.

This time the kiss doesn't stop after the first touch. The water of the swimming pool creates the soundtrack of the kiss, splashing around whenever Puck or Kurt move in closer to the other.

Kurt feels his lips on fire and up until that moment, he was sure that feeling like that was simply a cliché but now that he's feeling so alive, he doesn't know how he could ever go back to something else. It's almost as if he's starting to feel his life dividing in before-kissing-Puck and after-kissing-Puck.

He feels Noah's hands slid around his neck to keep him in place and his arms wound around the other teen's neck when the point of a tongue starts to lazily stroke against his lips. He opens his mouth without a second thought and he moans in the kiss when one of the hands resting around his neck starts to slid down his torso.

He mirrors the movement and finds something metallic against his palm when he reaches Puck's left hard nipple. He pulls back panting slightly and experimentally pulls on the metal bar through the material of the wife beater. Noah moans loudly then and Kurt starts feeling like a fire has been ignited inside him and he can't do nothing but burn.

Puck leans his forehead against Kurt's and his breathing, coming out in a pant every time the soprano pulls on his piercing, caress the pale boy's swollen lips. He can't stop himself from assaulting that mouth once again. Kurt's lips are softer than a boy's should be, and his tongue explores Puck's mouth with such a passion that Noah has never felt so turned on in his life before.

They're pretty much oblivious to what is going on around them, until Kurt turns even more towards Puck so he can get their chests against one another's and almost falls into the pool in the process. Noah pulls back laughing.

Kurt wants to glare at him and tell him something like, 'What's so funny?' but finds himself smiling happily at the other boy.

"You got me hard," Puck huskily whispers against Kurt's mouth.

In any other situation, Kurt would have blushed furiously, feeling embarrassed, but this time he's feeling bold and bits down on his lower lips before replying, "Yeah, you too."

And nothing really matters after that. Kurt gets up and extends his hand to Puck and Noah is happy that the boy has taken the lead because he knows that he'd never suggest anything more than that kiss even wanting too, because Kurt has never been with someone before and should really give himself to Blaine that it's his boyfriend. But if the soprano doesn't want to wait anymore, why should he stop him?

After all, Puck is fairly sure that he's been having a crush on Kurt since that stupid "Push It" performance almost two years before but has tried very hard not to show it.

So when Kurt extends his hand to him, Puck gets up and entwines their fingers. Kurt glances at him from over his shoulder with a shy smile and Noah tries his best to smile back at him. He's nervous, he's never been so nervous before and he's suddenly very grateful to Finn and his lie about Carole having a prostate because if it wasn't for that research about what is a prostate, right now, he wouldn't even know what to do.

They get back inside the Berry's house, everyone is in the living room drinking and playing stupid games, and they can hear Rachel's voice singing along with the karaoke.

_P-push it real good_

_Ah, push it_

_Ah Ah, ah, ah_

_Get up on this!_

_Boy, you really got me going_

_You got me so I don't know what I'm doing_

_Ah, push it_

Puck laughs and Kurt looks at him with a small smile before they're going upstairs. They go past the first door because a big start signal that that's Rachel's bedroom and decide to open the one soon after, figuring out that no parents would ever put their bedroom next to their kids'. They find what is clearly a guestroom but just to be sure, Kurt walks over to the closet and smiles satisfied when he finds it empty.

Puck closes the door behind him and locks it. He leans against it and watches Kurt attentively. The soprano turns around and smiles uncertain at him. "Are you sure you want to do it?" he finds himself asking and he's never asked anyone if they wanted to, because he never felt like he had to before. However, this is different, it's going to be the first time for both of them.

Kurt nods and walks to the center of the room silently inviting Puck to come closer. The Mohawk-ed teen does and when he's closer enough, Kurt entwines his fingers with Noah's and he's happy that for once Puck doesn't just want to look badass but lets him be as sappy as he wants to. "Are you?" he asks, looking straight into the hazel eyes in front of him and searching for a trace of uncertainty.

"Pretty much." Puck shrugs, like he doesn't care one way or another, and mentally slaps himself because he knows that this is not the moment to act like Puckzilla. He clears his throat a little. "You're not drunk, right? With Quinn was a…"

Kurt cuts him off with a kiss. His hands slides under Puck's wife beater and he bites softly on Noah's lower lip before pulling away a little. "I'm 100% sober." He diverts his gaze suddenly feeling shy. "I just…" he trails off and gulps. "I just want you."

Puck's hands close around his face then, to bring him closer in another kiss before they move towards the bed. Noah makes Kurt lay down and then strips off his wife beater before settling himself between the soprano's legs. His eyes fix on Kurt's face while his hands slides under the boy's t-shirt to pull it off.

Kurt's hands starts to wander up Puck's chest and he can barely tear his eyes away from the defined abs long enough to look up at Noah and say, "We need condoms and lube."

And Puck really doesn't know what to answer to that because it's not like he came over to Rachel's party ready to take Kurt's virginity. He sits back on his heels and looks defeated.

Kurt rolls his eyes and gets out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Puck asks frowning.

"There are two gay men in this house, I'm sure that we can find something in the bathroom." With that, Kurt walks out of the bedroom.

Puck leans back against the pillows and stares up at the ceiling. He wonders what is going to happen after, what is going to happen when Blaine comes back in a month… He never wondered about what was going to happen after, it was why he'd got in that whole mess with Quinn in the first place. But this time he can feel that it's different and that he's not going to be an ass. So Kurt is a boy, what about it? Puck has read somewhere that in a few years everyone is going to be bi and he honestly doesn't know anyone that has never even fantasized about what it would be like with someone of the same sex.

He's pulled out of his thoughts when the door is opened and then closed and locked. Kurt runs over to the bed and jumps on it straddling Puck's thigh. His breath is coming out in short gasp and his face is flushed.

Automatically, Puck's hands find their place on Kurt's hips. He grins when the boy waves a white tube and a couple of little flat square packets in the air. "I found them! I had to go into Rachel's bedroom because the Berry's only had the lube."

Puck laughs at Kurt's eagerness and flips them over so the soprano is laying on his back and Noah is between his legs. He grabs the lube and the condoms from Kurt's hand and put them on the bed. He raises an eyebrow. "What? You think that we're going do it," he trails off and counts the condoms. "Eight times?"

Kurt grins up at him and Puck suddenly finds so very hard to resist the impulse to kiss the boy. So he bends over and brings their mouths together and this time the kiss is slow and filled with passion. Wanting to feel more bare skin against his own, Puck fumbles with Kurt's jeans' button and then lowers the zip. "Why couldn't you just put on some swim trunks?"

"You're wearing jeans too," Kurt points out arching his back so Puck can slides his jeans off.

"Yeah but mine aren't painted on."

Kurt rolls his eyes and starts to work Puck's jeans open. He's undressed a guy before, this is known territory but it's what awaits him that has him a little nervous. Still, he can't tell himself to stop what they're doing.

Soon enough they are both naked and Puck lets his eyes wander up and down the toned pale body beneath him. He's about to say something really corny like "you're beautiful" but settles for a, "You're hot."

Kurt smiles up at him, a full happy smile and Noah steals another kiss from that tempting mouth before starting to make his way down the long pale neck. Every touch makes Kurt whimper and the fingers caressing down his thighs leave a tingling sensation in their wake. Kurt feels like every nerves of his body is coming alive under Puck's ministrations.

Kurt's hands close around Puck's shoulders and his nails dig in his skin when Puck closes his mouth around a nipple. Noah's hands slide around Kurt's waist so he can caress down his spine and when he gets to the soprano's ass, he squeezes it and moans deep in his throat. He takes his mouth away from Kurt's skin so he can take a deep breath.

When Puck opens his eyes, he finds Kurt with his head thrown back, his neck exposed and he's biting on his lower lip. Noah brushes a thumb over his lover's lips to part them and Kurt opens his eyes, focusing on Puck.

"What are you thinking?"

"Right now? About nothing except how good you're making me feel."

Puck grins and squeezes the hand that he let rest on Kurt's ass. The pale boy moans loudly and grabs Noah's face between his hands to bring their mouths together in another passionate kiss.

Puck reaches for the lube and sits back on his heels between Kurt's spread legs. "I read about it, so technically I know what I'm doing," he says, while opening the tube and coating his fingers with the cold oil. "But I've never actually done it before. So you need to tell me if I'm doing something wrong," he sighs and looks at Kurt seriously. "Promise me you'll say something if I'm hurting you."

Kurt nods. "I promise." Then, he slides his hand up Puck's neck until his fingers grab hold of the strip of hair on Puck's head to tug him closer so they can lean their foreheads together. They share the same breath as Puck slowly dips his hand between Kurt's legs.

He circles Kurt's opening focusing on the sounds the boy is making. He can feel his dick getting harder than before if that's even possible, and they still have to touch each other's cock.

When Puck is sure that Kurt is relaxed enough, he kisses him while slowly pushing his index finger inside. Kurt moans in the kiss and pushes down on the finger. Puck slowly starts to move his finger in and out and when he thinks that Kurt is ready for more, he adds his middle finger. He works his fingers inside carefully stretching Kurt's opening and moaning with him every time Kurt arches against him brushing their dicks together.

"Noah…" Kurt's voice comes out sounding like a whimper and Puck has to still what he's doing to stop himself from coming at the sound of his name leaving that mouth in such a reverent tone. Kurt opens his eyes and focus all his attention on Puck. "I'm ready."

And as cliché as it may sound, Puck knows that those two words will change things forever because once they're done, he would have been together with another boy and Kurt would have lost his virginity. He pulls his fingers out and stares at the boy underneath him.

Feeling Puck's uncertainty, Kurt reaches out with his right hand and retrieves a condom. He takes Noah's hand in his and puts the foil in it. His eyes are still locked with Puck and the Mohawk-ed teen must see something in those blue eyes because he smiles softly and gives the foil back and Kurt blushes a little while pulling himself up on his elbows.

With shaky hands, he unwraps the condom and throws the foil on the floor before slowly sliding the rubber down Puck's length. He shyly strokes Noah a couple of times before his hand comes up to Puck's face to cup a cheek. He kisses him once again, sliding his arms around his neck and laying back once again.

Kurt's head touches the pillows and he sighs in the kiss. At the same time that Puck's tongue slides inside Kurt's mouth, the boy guides himself inside Kurt's tightness.

* * *

When Kurt wakes up, his eyes find the clock on the nightstand. It's 3.45 a.m. and the arm wrapped around his waist makes everything that has happened feeling delightfully amazing. He turns around and pops his head on his hand and watches Noah sleep. His eyes study that gorgeous face before sliding down the rest of the equally gorgeous body. He sighs and a wide smile takes over his face because he can't remember ever feeling so happy. He still can't believe that he's lost his virginity to Puck but the more he thinks about it, the more he realizes that it felt natural.

Noah had been gentle the first time, turning the "fucking" in "making love." The second time it was in the shower because they were sticky and messy and the third time was once again in the bed, madly passionate and hot.

Kurt snuggles closer against Noah's chest and slides an arm around his waist. He closes his eyes and leaves a kiss on Puck's heart before going back to sleep.

* * *

When Puck wakes up, he's only confused for a moment because he's not a morning person and the clock on the nightstands reads 9.00 a.m. He's about to turn around and go back to sleep when his eyes land to the body snuggled against his chest.

He guess that he should be panicked right now because he's has just slept with a boy, but all he feels is something very close to happiness. It was the first time that someone slept with him because they really wanted to and not just because he was cleaning a pool or because he was the hottest guy in the school.

Puck starts to caress up and down Kurt's naked back smirking satisfied at the memories of the previous night. He's about to wake the soprano up with a mind blowing kiss when someone knocks on the door.

"Puck? Kurt?"

Noah sighs when he recognizes Rachel's voice.

"What does she want?" Kurt asks half asleep drooling a little on Puck's chest.

"Kurt, they're going to know," Noah tells him instead of answering the question.

Kurt sighs and snuggles closer into the warm chest. "Know what?"

"About what happened."

"Hhhh."

"Noah? Kurt?" Rachel asks again knocking harder this time.

"Wait a minute, Berry!" Puck answers her. He turns his attention back to Kurt. "Kurt? We should really get up now." He shakes his lover a little until sleepy blue eyes are looking up at him.

Kurt smiles and lifts his head to place a kiss to the corner of Noah's mouth. "We should shower." He says, pulling back and getting out of bed.

"What's going on in there?" Rachel asks through the door.

Puck rolls his eyes while letting his gaze follow the naked ass walking inside the bathroom. "We'll be out in a minute." Getting out of bed as well, Puck follows his lover under the shower. "What are we going to tell them?"

Kurt shrugs. "I don't think there's much we could say. They're going to know as soon as they see us."

"And you're ok with that?" Puck asks a little uncertain.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because of Blaine? They're going to know that you cheated on your boyfriend and…" he trails off when Kurt suddenly widens his eyes. "What?"

"Oh my God!"

"What?" Puck asks again.

"I… I forgot."

Noah frowns while starting to massage some shampoo in Kurt's hair. "Forgot?"

"About Blaine."

Oh.

"I'm a horrible, horrible person."

Puck would like to know a way to make Kurt feels better, but he really has no idea on what to say since he's never been in his place and since Kurt did forget and he did cheat.

He turns around and starts to wash himself because he's pretty sure that Kurt is going to leave now and pretend that nothing has ever happened.

"I have to talk to him," Kurt finally says after a few minutes of silence. He sighs and would like to say something, but doesn't know what he could say to make things better. He reaches out and almost leans his hand against Puck's back but then stops himself and gets out of the shower. He figures that Puck would prefer to forget about everything, he's Puckzilla after all, and would never want to be his boyfriend.

He quickly dries himself off and puts his clothes on. He waits until Puck has shut off the shower before saying from the bedroom, "Thank you."

Noah appears in the bathroom doorframe, a towel wrapped around his waist. He simply stares at Kurt and tells himself that it's better if he doesn't say anything. After a few moments, Kurt lowers his gaze and walks over to the door. "You were amazing and I…" he trails off for a moment before continuing. "I'm glad it was you." Then he opens the door and, completely ignoring Rachel questions about what happened, he walks out of the house as well.

* * *

What's left of July passes away in a blur. Kurt doesn't talk with Puck because he has to think, he has to decide on what to do even though he has a slight idea on what his decision is going to be regardless of what Noah might want to do.

By now pretty much everyone knows about what has happened between him and Puck, Mercedes was offended that he didn't got to her to talk about it but she had to know it through Rachel. Finn keeps looking at him like he doesn't even know who Kurt is anymore. He was pretty sure that he would never cheat on his boyfriend and above all, he finds weird that his best friend took his step-brother's virginity.

When the second week of August arrives and with it Blain returns to Lima, Kurt is nervous, he's feeling guilty because he made his boyfriend wait for months only to give up his v-card to a boy at a party. He's feeling even more guilty because he doesn't regret it, not even a bit.

Blaine comes back the same week-end that Finn, Puck, and Sam leave for a week long fish-trip.

It's awkward at first being in the same with his boyfriend and even giving him a "welcome back" kiss felt strange. Blaine keeps looking at him like Kurt is suddenly an alien because he can't remember a time when his boyfriend has been so shy around him.

"I have to tell you something," Kurt finally blurts out. He wanted to tell Blaine right away but telling something like this over the phone felt just wrong.

"Ok. You're scaring me, Kurt. What's wrong?"

"I…" he gulps and suddenly feels like he's the worst man in the world because Blaine is been a perfect boyfriend, he has patiently waited for months for Kurt to be ready and he really didn't deserve to be cheated on. Saying something like "it's not you, it's me," sound too lame and in the end, Kurt decides to just spill everything out. "Remember when I was over at Rachel's for a party and you called all night long but I didn't answer my phone?"

Blaine nods suddenly aware that what he is going to hear isn't going to be something he'd like.

"Well, I…" Kurt sighs again. "I slept with someone."

The words hang in the air for a while. Blaine stares at Kurt in silence opening his mouth a couple of times trying to ask something but unable to utter a word.

"I'm sorry," Kurt adds quietly.

"Sorry because you gave up your virginity to someone else while you were drunk? Sorry because you cheated on me?" Blaine gets up from the sofa and stars pacing, trying to remind himself that hit something it's not the wise choice.

"I'm sorry I cheated on you but…" Kurt gets up and walks over to Blaine. "I wasn't drunk. I knew what I was doing and I did it anyway."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because then you won't have to wonder if maybe we could put this behind us. It wasn't a mistake, Blaine." Kurt lowers his gaze feeling ashamed of himself. "I wanted to do it."

"What was wrong with what we had? You made me wait for months and then…"

"It didn't feel right," Kurt blurts out and he really wants to tell himself to shut up.

"I'm your boyfriend. How can it not feel right with me but it can with someone else?" Blaine asks raising his voice.

"I don't know, ok?" Kurt yells back. "It wasn't something I had planned it just happened and…" he cuts himself off not wanting to say out loud that it had just felt right.

"How can we get past this?" Blaine finally asks. He sits down on the couch.

"We can't."

Blaine looks up at his boyfriend and really wants to hit him in that moment. "You mean, you don't want to."

"Blaine…"

"Have you ever loved me?"

Kurt looks away and that is an enough answer for Blaine. He shakes his head and gets up. "I would never have thought that you would do something like this, Kurt. I thought you were better than that." With a last look fool of hurt, Blaine walks out of the Hummel-Hudson house.

Kurt lets himself slid down into the sofa and hugs his knees to his chest. He has fucked up and he knows it and he's sorry that he hurt Blaine but how was he supposed to know that he was going to look up one day and find that Noah Puckerman was exactly everything he needed?

"Kurt? You ok, son?" Burt appears in the doorway as soon as he hears Blaine slam the door behind him. With a sigh, he walks over to his son.

"I fucked up, Dad," Kurt says between tears. "He was perfect and I fucked up."

"You really can't help it if you fall in love with someone else." Burt clears his throat and puts his hand on his son's shoulder. "I… I heard what you said and… who's the boy?"

"Believe me, you really don't want to know."

Burt frowns. "It's Noah, isn't it? I knew it."

Kurt looks up at his father incredulous. "Excuse me?"

"He's always around even when Finn is not here and he was the one that told you about being your secret service, Finn told me. I guess I should be grateful that it was with someone that cares about you a lot and not just someone you have randomly met."

Kurt snorts and leans back against the sofa.

* * *

The fish-trip lasted just a couple of days instead of a whole week, because Sam was annoyed by the mosquitoes and Finn wanted a decent meal. Puck had rolled his eyes at them both calling them Finessa and Samantha but had agreed to go back to Lima before the whole week was up.

He had planned the whole week because needed to get away from Lima for a while, he needed to think and had invited Sam and Finn because he didn't want Kurt to think that he was running away.

He snorts thinking about the soprano because he is pretty sure that he's already back with that stupid Blaine kid.

"Home sweet home," Finn mumbles as soon as they park up the driveway of the Hummel-Hudson residence. Sam is snoring in the backseat. "Should we wake him up?"

Puck shrugs. "It's Summer, it's not like he's going to freeze to death," he answers, before opening the door and getting out of his truck.

Him and Finn walks up the driveway in silence because it's already midnight and the lights are all out in the house. When they open the door they can hear the sound of the TV coming from the living room and they head that way.

Kurt is curled up on the couch, the remote control about to drop from his hand. The blue light of the television is making him look even more paler than usual and Puck finds himself unable to turn away.

"Hey, Kurt?" Finn asks, walking over to the couch and shaking his step-brother a little.

"Dude, let him sleep."

"No, he hates it when we let him sleep on the couch." Finn shakes him again and Kurt mumbles something followed by a murmured "Noah."

Puck's eyes widens and Finn looks at his best friend arching an eyebrow before turning back to the soprano to shake him awake.

Kurt slowly sits up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. His gaze focuses on Finn's face. "What are you doing back?"

"We missed home," Finn replies. "Where are Mom and Burt?"

"Out." He gets up and when he turns around to head towards his bedroom, he collides into a firm body. It's only then that he realizes that Puck is there too. "Oh." He smiles tentatively up at Puck. "Hi."

The two just stare at each other in the eyes until Finn asks, "Where's Blaine? I thought that you'd have him over at the first chance of an empty house."

Puck releases his hold around Kurt's arm and steps back. Kurt sighs. "Actually, we broke up."

"What?" Puck and Finn ask at the same time.

"I slept with someone else, what did you think was going to happen?"

"Oh, so he dumped you?" Finn asks.

"He wanted to fix things but I.." Kurt trails off and looks straight into Puck's eyes. "There's someone I want."

"I thought you were going to stay with him."

"Why would I do that?"

Finn looks between the two boys sighing, noticing that he may as well not be in the room. Kurt sits back down on the couch and Puck does the same. "So you're free now?"

"Depends," Kurt smiles a little and takes Noah's hand in his interlacing their fingers. "Would you like to go see a movie or something?" he asks, blushing a little.

Puck smiles and disentangle his hand so he can slid his arm around Kurt's shoulders to bring him closer. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Finn rolls his eyes and sits down on the other side of Kurt. "Just, don't do anything in our room."


End file.
